Amor Guerrero
by Obsecion-Yaoi-HCTJG
Summary: Secuela de Juego de amor. Alexy gusta de Kentin, pero cuando se le confiesa este le rechaza y no comprende por qué. Quizá tenga algo que ver con Armin. Alexy tendrá que demostrar lo mucho que quiere a Kentin y descubrir la razón por la que lo rechazo. KentinXAlexy.
1. Introducción

**Hola vengo a dejarles la tercera parte amores extraños y es la secuela de juego de amor. Este es el fanfic de la pareja de Kentin X Alexy. Espero les guste tranquilas ya seguirá el de Viktor X Nath, es que este va primero por que espero que sea corto XD.**

**Sin más que agregar pues :D ¡ahí esta!**

* * *

><p><strong>AMOR GUERRERO.<strong>

_**PROLOGO.**_

"_Si sientes que amas a alguien díselo, no importa su respuesta, lucha por ello hasta que te sientas totalmente derrotado, nadie dijo que sería fácil, pero nada que sea fácil vale la pena."_

_**-Nea906090**_

Alexy escucho una vez, que no debes darte por vencido, que tienes que luchar por lo que amas, quizá la gente que lo decía, eran personas que intentaban ayudar a la gente que quería caminar por el camino que ellos ya habían recorrido, el consejo sabio de alguien que ya lo vivió pero, cuando vives en carne propia esa escena, no tienes idea de cómo seguir.

Porque el dolor nubla.

-No me gustas Alexy- Escupió el hombre con indiferencia.

-¿Qué?- Rio nervioso aquel joven torpe de pelo negro y grandes ojos azules.

-¡Que no me gustas! Marica- El hombre que respondió nuevamente era más alto. Y logro herirlo una vez más.

-Entiendo- La mirada del joven de cabello negro se fijo en el suelo y sus sentimientos se fueron más abajo que el suelo.

-Mira no te ofendas pequeño Marica pero, no me gustan los jotos, yo no soy como tú. Si las chicas te aceptan y te defienden pues bien pero, a mi no me incluyas en tu círculo, ahora piérdete marica de mierda y vuelve cuando te pintes las uñas, te tiñas el cabello, y tengas mas senos que pene- El joven alto con cabellos rubios se dio la vuelta, para reunirse posteriormente con su grupo de amigos,

Se iban riendo, seguros de la ingenuidad de Alexy. Alexy tomo su cabello largo y le miro fijamente. Cabello negro, sedoso y largo como su hermano. Quizá teñirse no estaría mal, quizá así las personas no esperarían cosas heterosexuales de su parte.

Sonrió.

Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, apretó el mechón de cabello que sujetaba, mientras le temblaban los labios. Comenzó a correr lo más rápido que le dieron los pies. Armin no tardaba en salir, no quería que le viera llorando. Tenía 14 años, no entendía por qué la gente no podía verlo como parte de la sociedad.

Y siempre seria así, siempre sería diferente.

-…-

-Kentin, espera- Grito Alexy con voz muy entusiasta, mientras su corazón latía aceleradamente al acercarse a ese joven de ojos verdes que le tenía tan enamorado, debía suponer que el corazón le palpitaba rápido por correr tanto, pero la verdad era más evidente para Alexy pero, el joven de ropa militar; Por cierto, caminaba en extremo rápido.

-Si no te apuras, te dejo atrás- Advirtió Kentin. Sin intención de detenerse a esperarlo, siguió caminando.

-¡Kentin espéranos!- Reclamo Armin en algo parecido a un gruñido amistoso.

Kentin freno, y miro sobre su hombro con cara de fastidio. Los gemelos se aceraban a paso veloz. Armin se detuvo para recuperar el aire y agregar:

-Debería exigir a mis padres que vengan por mi- Armin intentaba recuperar el aliento. Kentin soltó una carcajada absurda y Alexy más bien un quejido.

-¿No basta con que paguen una escuela que este cerca?- Comento Alexy un poco molesto.

-No, porque sigo exhibiéndome al sol y a la naturaleza- Alardeo sonriente. –No son dignos de mí-

-¿Quien lo es?- Comento Kentin seriamente. Ambos gemelos voltearon a verlo con un gesto interrogante. -Dan miedo cuando miran con la misma cara-

-Tú das miedo preguntando cosas como ese, tan serio. Como si me importara- Rio Armin con algo de malicia.

-Kentin es digno de mi- Sonrió destellante Alexy.

-¿Por qué yo?– Dijo Kentin con un gesto extraño, sin que se pudiera saber a simple vista, si era por desagrado o por sorpresa, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a los acosos de Alexy. Natural como el aire.

-Porque, eres definitivamente mi tipo- Le respondió alegre.

-Era un gafillas, nerd, que apenas se defendía y ahora es un digimon evolucionado. Mal educado por cierto ¿Qué le vez?- Armin miro a su hermano con cada de interrogación mientras le planteaba su punto de vista. Kentin quedo en duda, reír u ofenderse. Por su lado Alexy solo procedió a ignorar los comentarios de su gemelo.

-Oigan hablando de cosas extrañas, el ambiente se siente extraño desde que Dake volvió- Susurro Alexy como si se tratase de una historia de terror.

-Pues es verdad que sin Castiel y con Dake por aquí es un ambiente extraño pero, los problemas amorosos de la gente no me interesan. Solo me interesa saber, si es Claudia o en verdad es Ada Wong. Es confusa la historia- Dijo Armin mientras mostraba un rostro frustrado. De nuevo los comentarios extraños de su hermano. Todos soltaron una carcajada por ningún motivo en especial.

Todo se volvió más ameno el resto del trayecto a casa, las cosas sin Armin serian muy serias, si fueran solo Alexy y Kentin, aunque por un momento Alexy imagino un día de vuelta a casa sin Armin.

Sus sentimientos por Kentin ya se estaban desbordando, tenía que confesarse esta semana.

Confesarse. Confesar su amor.

Un escalofríos recorrió el cuerpo de Alexy al recordar lo que paso hace cuatro años, cuando decidió que "era el momento" para confesarse pero, Kentin era diferente. Kentin aperar de todo es gentil, amable e incapaz de ser en extremo así de cruel. Como lo fue su antiguo amor: Rixon.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta cortito, pero era para que no se les olvidara que voy a seguir con los fanfics de esta historia. Bueno ojala les haya gustado, y dejen sus comentarios, que siempre me ayudan para no hacerme mensa y seguir escribiendo XD.<strong>

**¿review?**


	2. Felicidad

**Hola, hola mis niñas :D (imagino que son niñas XD) vengo a actualizar este fanfic polveado, batalle en plasmar mis ideas en el y hacer que tenga congruencia con el fanfic de juego de amor, pero buano~ espero les guste, y que la espera haya valido la pena.**

* * *

><p><strong>AMOR GUERRERO<strong>

Por la acera se veían unos tenis coloridos correr, no era un paso acelerado era solo un paso. Las botas negras frente a los tenis iban aun mas rápido, el correteo era divertido, Alexy alcanzo por fin a Kentin. Ambos frenaron y el cambio de velocidad les hiso frenar y tropezar, ambos rieron de forma divertida después de analizar mejor la situación.

-Que tonto perdón- Menciono Alexy alejándose del cuerpo de Kentin que estaba aun en el suelo, muriendo de risa.

-Sí que eres tonto- Rió Kentin. Termino de reír, se puso de pie y caminaba junto a Alexy, se preguntaba que había de diferente en esta caminata a casa. Además de la obvia ausencia de Armin.

Quizá era el hecho de que en todo el día Alexy no había pronunciado que estaba enamorado de Kentin. Exceptuando el pequeño incidente de Lysandro y Armin, parecería que Alexy comenzaría con la rutina de todos los días, diciéndole lo bien que luce, pero todo se freno cuando Armin se asusto al ver a Lysandro y en un increíble acto de torpeza cayo enzima de Lysandro. El corazón de Kentin se acelero al recordar a Armin tendido encima de Lysandro, por un momento se imagino ser Lysandro y que Armin se le callera encima.

-Entonces, como Armin se quedo hasta tarde buscando la libreta de Lys, tuve que adelantarme- Rió Alexy, no por su propio comentario, más bien por estragos de la pasada persecución.

-Perdón que te interrumpa- Dijo Kentin esperando a que Alexy guardara silencio.

-¿Qué pasa?- Cuestiono Alexy, ingenuo.

-¿Por qué te tiñes el cabello?, ¿por qué no lucir como Armin?- Kentin noto rápidamente que la pregunta había hecho sentir mal a Alexy, más allá de esa sonrisa nerviosa, Alexy había sido herido por su comentario.

-Pues…- Pensó Alexy un poco.

-No tienes que responder, si eso te hace sentir incomodo- Sugirió Kentin al ver la obvia tristeza en el rostro de Alexy.

-No, descuida. Me lo sugirieron una vez, la verdad es que no tiene nada que ver con ser diferente a Armin, es más bien ser parecido a…- Alexy pensó un poco y frunció el seño.

-¿A una mujer?- Completo Kentin la oración.

-Si-

-¿Ahh?, ¿quién pudo sugerir eso?- Sonrió Kentin con absurdez en su mirada.

-Pues, es más tonto el que siguió la sugerencia creo, incluso antes tenía el cabello más corto, yo y Armin lo teníamos súper corto y cuando vio que me lo dejaba crecer no quiso abandonarme en eso, pero cuando me lo teñí el decidió solo dejárselo crecer, los pupilentes son solo accesorios, y después se volvió parte de mi- La platica fluía con tanta naturalidad que Kentin no sintió que faltara Armin.

-Ya veo, pues yo también cambie mucho, antes era más pequeño y mi peinado ¡Buf!- Bufo con desagrado- Era horrible, y pues no estaba muy orgulloso de mi aspecto- Miro a Alexy y le dedico una sonrisa cálida.

-Te vez mejor, pero me hubiera gustado conocerte antes, sería divertido haber sido tu amigo desde pequeños- Alexy le regreso la sonrisa, un poco apenado.

-Sabes antes creía que me gustaba Lynn, pero ya no. Me gustaba pero, más bien era una obsesión y justo ahora siento que no la amo, ni me gusta- Kentin poso sus brazos por detrás de su nuca y sitio andando con naturalidad.

Alexy no pudo evitar ilusionarse, su corazón se detuvo un momento para después dar vuelcos de felicidad en su pecho. Miro a Kentin, sintió como rápidamente la emoción lo invadía, junto con una calidez en sus mejillas, se estaba sonrojando.

-¿Ocurre algo?- indago Kentin. Alzo la ceja al ver al joven sonrojado.

-¡Ah! Nada, solo recordé una escena vergonzosa con Armin, eso es todo…- Alexy comenzó a pensar, como si algo importante se le hubiera olvidado- ¡Demonios! Tengo que irme Kentin, olvide algo en el instituto.-

Se despidió velozmente y comenzó a correr, la había prometido a las chicas que pasaría por ellas después de que terminaran de hacer unos carteles. Violeta se había ofrecido a decorar la escuela con sus obras de arte y Alexy se había ofrecido a esperarla junto con Kim e Iris.

Entro a la escuela y las vio hablando al final del pasillo.

-Lamento la tardanza- Suspiro Alexy mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, es que acompañe a Kentin hasta la mitad del camino y…- Tomo una bocanada de aire.

-Está bien acabamos de terminar- sonrió Iris animándolo con una palmadita en la espalda –Tu siempre tan atento-

-Gracias y…- Miro por la ventana. Pudo divisar a Armin leyendo algo, razono de nuevo y fijo bien la mirada, ¿Armin leyendo, en el exterior?

-¿Ocurre algo?- Interrumpió Violeta apenada.

-Ya vuelvo, ¿me pueden dar unos minutos?- Las chicas afirmaron extrañadas y lo vieron salir del instituto con dirección al jardín.

Se podía escuchar la voz de Armin leyendo un poema en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente entendible. El poema describía que el escritor se encontraba en una agonía de amor de la que deseaba escapar, sabía que su amor había acabado, es más que jamás había existido y que él solo se había engañado y que quería intentar tener un nuevo amor.

-¿Amar otra vez?- Armin escondió la hoja que leía entre las páginas del cuaderno de Lysandro -La relación que tiene con Castiel, solo lo está lastimando –Miro el cuaderno.

-¿Armin?- Escucho la voz de su hermano gemelo acercándose.

-¿Que, qué ocurre?- Dio un pequeño brinco sobre su banca

-Te escuche- Sonrió nervioso, se sentó a un lado de él, comenzó a pensar que quizá Armin negaría su sentimientos por Lys, por ser un par de hombres. Quizá la daba miedo, y Alexy jamás permitiría que su hermano sintiera temor por algo como eso, está bien ser homosexual.

-¿Qué escuchaste?, ¿El poema de Lysandro?- Pregunto incrédulo, pero a la defensiva.

-No precisamente, pero también. Sabes, cuando descubrí que era gay, me daba mucho miedo pensar cómo reaccionarían mis padres, que pensarías tú, que dirían mis amigos, y el chico que me gustaba en aquel momento, todos le huyen a un gay- Tomo las manos de Armin.

-Alexy no– Se zafo -No quiero escuchar una plática motivacional-

-Pero tú tienes una certeza de que Lysandro es homosexual y de que me tendrás a tu lado siempre- Le sonrió suavemente- Sé lo que escuche, estas enamorándote de el-

-Alexy, por, por favor, para, no quiero escuchar esto, enserio. El ama a Castiel, y no me ilusionare pensando que…- Alexy le dio un suave beso en los labios, era algo que Alexy no hacia desde que eran unos niños, siempre lo besaba para tranquilizarlo.

-Debes intentarlo Armin- Le miro fijamente y recordó todo lo que ocurría entre Castiel, Dake y Lysandro. Castiel y Lysandro terminarían su falsa relación en cualquier momento, por ende Dake y Castiel volverían a estar juntos. Pero Lysandro, el pobre Lysandro se desmoronaría, aunque no lo demostrara.

-El está a punto de caerse y tú eres el único en este momento que le puede detener, porque Castiel, no podrá darle la mano- Alexy tomo sutilmente la mano de Armin.

-¡Alexy!- Se escucho un grito en la entrada, era la voz de Iris.

-Me voy y piénsalo, debes hacer algo por él, porque si cae al suelo con el corazón roto, será difícil levantarlo y hacerle creer que tu no se lo romperás- Comenzó a correr alejándose de su hermano, llego a la entrada y se encontró con las chicas.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- Cuestiono Iris con una gran sonrisa.

-Ayudaba a Armin con sus sentimientos –sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Ha Armin?- Dijeron las chicas al unisonó.

-Si a Armin, creo que le gusta Lysandro- Sonrió Alexy mientras colocaba ambas manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón

-Es tierno que lo ayudes y lo apoyes- Susurro Violeta tímidamente.

-Parece que todos se volvieron gays al irse Lynn- Kim miro con desaliento a Alexy, pero sin intención de herir.

-Pues eso parece, desde que Lynn se marcho por el mal entendido de Debrah, todo ha cambiado en el instituto con respecto a las relaciones, ya ven la relación de Castiel y Dake, además de Lysandro enamorado de Castiel y ahora a Armin le gusta Lysandro.- Pensó en voz alta.

-Y a ti Kentin- Dijo Iris feliz. –Espero que avances con él, son una pareja adorable- Sonrió maliciosamente.

-Iris deja tus impulsos- Kim le revolvió el cabello.

-Espero que dios te oiga Iris- Agrego Alexy.

-…-

La noche se presento en Francia, la luna entraba por la ventana y aluzaba justo en medio de la habitación dividiendo la cama de Armin y Alexy. Armin acababa de conciliar un sueño profundo, Alexy había abandonado su cama y se había dirigido al baño al saber que Armin había dormido por fin.

-ah…ugh…- Se escapaban los gemidos de la boca de Alexy, por el estimulo que se daba el mismo. Su mano diestra se movían suavemente sobre sus pezones y la surda se ocupaba de masajear su miembro, logrando que estímulos eléctricos recorrieran su espalda, haciéndolo sentir placer.

En su mente, la imagen de Kentin tocándolo. Kentin acariciaba su pecho, mientras Alexy cerraba los ojos y se rendía ante los deseos del militar, con esos ojos verdes tan profundos. El pre semen hacia más fácil el masaje en el miembro de Alexy.

Abandono el tacto con sus pezones y su mano derecha se abrió paso entre sus piernas para poder introducir un par de dedos por su cavidad.

-Aghh…- Ahogo un gemido. Si hacía demasiado ruido despertaría a Armin, debía controlar su placer, pero era casi imposible, llegaría al clímax en cualquier momento. La imagen de Kentin tocándole hacia que todo se apresurara en el interior de Alexy, el calor aumentaba en su cuerpo, sus piernas se cerraban al igual que los dedos de sus pies.

-¡ah...aaah…ahg, kentin! – Susurro en un gemido, apretó fuerte su miembro hasta terminar de correrse, saco los dedos de su interior. –Kentin –

Quizá no era la manera más correcta de desear a Kentin pero, a pesar de todo era algo especial, era más que masturbarse, el amaba a Kentin y que quería guardar para él, su primera vez, mientras tanto solo le quedaba imaginar.

* * *

><p><strong>Compensación, quedo largo y le puse algo de hards, espero les haya gustado por que ami me facino, como siempre atesoro sus comentarios, y me motivan a escribir mas capítulos –w-, nos leemos luego espero tardar menos en actualizar el siguiente capitulo, hasta pronto.<strong>

**¿review?**


	3. Rechazo

**Se que tarde mucho, me disculpo de nuevo, estaba en parciales, la universidad es difícil, ya no les cuento mas y procedo, este capitulo me quedo de mas largo O_O intente resumir muchas ideas en este episodio, y espero les guste, espero me den su opinión y disfrútenlo.**

* * *

><p><strong>AMOR GUERRERO.<strong>

Alexy había estado tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que había ignorado todos los acontecimientos que ocurrían a su alrededor. Desde que Lynn se fue del instituto por culpa de Debrah, todo había cambiado. Castiel, que en el verano había iniciado una relación con Dake, ahora se estaba encerrado en casa enojado con Dake. Antes de iniciar clases, Dake había vuelto a Australia para arreglar sus papeles y transferirse a Sweet Amoris.

Aun así, Castiel en ausencia de Dake había dado por terminada la relación (Por razones que Alexy desconocía), por consiguiente hace unos meses Castiel había iniciado una relación con Lysandro, pero la razón por la que ahora Castiel estaba negándose a ir a la escuela era por que Dake había vuelto de Australia y estaba enojado con él. Nathaniel; quien había vuelto a ser amigo de Castiel, lo comprendía un poco y le justificaba faltas. Viktor y Nathaniel habían empezado a tener una relación no formal, y este par querían reunir de nueva cuenta a Castiel y a Dake. Dejando fuera a Lysandro.

Alexy sabía que a Armin le gustaba Lysandro, sabia que en cuanto el plan de Nathaniel y Viktor se llevara a cabo, Armin debía estar al lado de Lysandro, incondicionalmente. Ese problema tenía a Alexy pendiente de Lysandro y del plan de Nathaniel y Viktor.

Aun así, Alexy no dejaba de lado sus propios problemas; Kentin. Parece que las cosas con Kentin iban mejorando para Alexy, por ello no quería perder la oportunidad de transmitir sus sentimientos, aunque con la posibilidad de un posible rechazo, Alexy temía un poco por su auto estima. Aunque Kentin era diferente a aquel sujeto, Kentin era más amable y era su amigo.

Volviendo a la realidad, la clase entera estaba prestando atención a Alexy, este se encontraba parado frente a la clase exponiendo. Alexy mostraba lo bien que se le daba expresar sus ideas frente a la clase, incluso el profesor apreciaba lo bien que Alexy presentaba su tema de exposición.

-En conclusión la moda afecta a mujeres y a hombres por igual, llevándolos al extremo de descuidar su cuerpo, los productos que saben de su poder sobre las personas, orillan a la gente a sentirse imperfecta y ponen altos estándares de belleza; inalcanzables, para que así las personas consuman sus productos, sabiendo que jamás llegaran a verse así realmente. Así comenzando un consumismo masivo por estas personas que hacen ganar a la empresa y devaluando el autoestima de la gente…Eso sería todo de mi parte- Con ello Alexy concluyo su exposición sobre "moda y su impacto en la sociedad."

Los aplausos aparecieron en cuanto termino la exposición. Alexy se relajo de inmediato y fijo su mirada en su hermano Armin, que le mostraba un par de pulgares arriba y mostraba su sonrisa con orgullo por lo bien que lo había hecho.

-Muy bien, excelente Alexy- El profesor insinuó a Alexy que tomara asiento con un ademan. –Con esto concluimos las exposiciones y la clase de hoy. La próxima clase iniciaremos con un nuevo tema, así que traigan el libro con ustedes. Que tengan un excelente fin de semana.- El profesor recogió sus cosas del escritorio, mientras los alumnos comenzaban a guardar sus útiles y salían del salón.

-Expusiste genial- Comento Rosalya a Alexy, el cual se veía un poco agobiado por la anterior exposición.

-¿Lo crees así?- Alexy intentaba creer en la palabra de su amiga. Ambos se dirigían a la cafetería para poder comer algo, el turno había iniciado a las 8 am y ya eran las 12pm y aun no habían ni desayunado.

-Lo hiciste, eres excelente para ese tipo de cosas- Rosa se acerco a la barra de la cafetería, tomo una ensalada. Alexy tomo un jugo con un platillo de carne.

-Creo que exageran no debió ser tan bueno- Alexy sonrió mientras buscaba algún lugar libre en la cafetería.

-¡No exageramos!, no aplaudieron todos por nada, pero bueno, ser modesto como tu es una cualidad- Rosa apunto con su dedo una banca sola y se acercaron para tomar asiento.

-Cambiando de tema ¿Crees que debería confesarme a Kentin? Digo, creo que aun pude rechazarme, y no sé si estoy listo para afrontar su rechazo- El tenedor de Alexy rozaba el plato revolviendo el alimento. Rosalya le miro fijamente, tomo las manos de Alexy, logrando así que parara de hablar y la viera a los ojos.

-No sé que tanto notes lo que Kentin siente, pero creo que hay algo de interés hacia ti que va más allá de amistad. Si aun así me equivoco y te rechaza, estoy segura de que no será peor que la primera vez que lo hiciste. Kentin no es así- Rosa le soltó las manos con gentileza. –Tú solo confía-

-Gracias Rosa- Alexy miro a Rosalya y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno te propongo algo, invitare a Kentin a la cafetería a las 3pm. Llevas a Armin a casa y a las 3 te pasas por la cafetería, yo no asistiré así que Kentin estará solo y esa será tu oportunidad- Rosa comenzó a comer felizmente su ensalada.

-Eres única Rosa, nunca cambies.-

-ni lo menciones, me vuelvo vanidosa con los halagos-

-…-

Las clases concluyeron los alumnos comenzaron a abandonar el instituto, Alexy alcanzo a Armin que se dirigía a la entrada. Armin había estado evitando hablar con él sobre sus sentimientos por Lysandro, pero era obvio que siendo esto un nuevo sentimiento para su hermano se resistiría.

Alexy intento hacer que hablara de ello durante el camino a casa pero, eso no fue imposible. Armin sabía evadir el tema. Al parecer los intentos de Alexy fueron en vano, al ver la casa Armin termino por salir corriendo.

Alexy iba a entrar tras él pero, a lo lejos diviso a Lysandro hablando con Nina. Al parecer ella le contaba algo que estaba frustrando a Lysandro. Lysandro salió corriendo y Nina fue tras él. Todo vino a Alexy rápidamente. Nathaniel hablando con Viktor sobre reconciliar a Dake con Castiel, y Lysandro dejado a un lado, destruyéndose por sus propios sentimientos.

Alexy subió a su habitación rápidamente, y desconecto la consola de Armin para poder llamar su atención. Obvio Armin mostro toda su atención de molestia hacia Alexy, pero antes de que pudiera alegar demasiado Alexy le explico todo. Si Lysandro no era ayudado ahora, es decir, si Lysandro superaba esto solo, Armin no tendría oportunidad de estar con él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Armin salió en busca de Lysandro. Alexy le había dicho donde iban a encontrarse Nathaniel y Viktor quizá Lysandro estaría ahí. El cuarto se quedo solo. Alexy comenzó a ver a su alrededor, recogió la consola que Armin había puesto en el piso, y acomodo el almohadón que usaba como sillón mientras jugaba. Alexy miro su reloj y aun eran las 2, tenia 1 hora para prepararse, pero su mente comenzó a divagar y pensar en el futuro. La preparatoria terminaría algún día y Armin tendría que irse. Estos días de ordenar los desastres de Armin llegarían a su fin.

Quizá Lysandro, algún día, seria aquel que cuidaría de Armin, haciendo que este no se excediera de horas de juego, diciéndole a Armin que sea responsable. Alexy adelantaba los hechos, Lysandro estaría deprimido por mucho tiempo, pero estaba seguro que Armin tenía esa energía para lograr conquistar a Lysandro. Sin embargo Alexy no tenía asegurado nada con Kentin, Rosa podría equivocarse, el no había notado que Kentin le tratara de forma especial, al contrario, a veces sentía que Kentin le hacía a un lado, como si quisiera estar más tiempo con Armin, aunque era normal Armin sabia mas sobre videojuegos y divertirse con Kentin.

Las 2:40pm.

Las manos de Alexy comenzaron a temblar, al igual que sus labios, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, tenía miedo. Miedo al rechazo. Se puso de pie, saco sus pupilentes y se miro en el espejo.

-Kentin- El susurro escapo de la voz de Alexy, mientras acariciaba su propio reflejo. Era la primera vez que dejaría que alguien que no fuera Armin viera sus ojos azules, pero si iba a confesarse a Kentin quería mirarlo a los ojos con toda la franqueza que pudiera mostrar.

Salió apagando las luces de su cuarto y paso por la cocina despidiéndose con un beso de su padre, su madre estaba en el jardín, Alexy aun estaba nervioso por lo que iba a hacer. Nunca es fácil decirle a alguien "me gustas", mucho menos cuando eres hombre.

-adiós mama, volveré pronto- Alexy alzo la mano y comenzó a caminar, sin esperar respuesta de su madre. La cual estaba sorprendida de verlo salir con ropa tan sencilla parecida a la de Armin, y con sus ojos al naturales.

Kentin estaba mirando su reloj impaciente, eran las 3:20 y no había ni rastro de Rosalya, se recargo en el barandal de la cafetería, con los brazos cruzados mirando su reloj, mirando hacia todos lados, esperando que Rosalya apareciera. Alexy llego a la cafetería y le vio ahí, tomo aire, apretó sus puños con fuerza y se encamino hacia él.

-Hola- saludo Alexy con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hola- Kentin devolvió el saludo con asombro al ver a Alexy.

-¿Estás ocupado?- Pregunto Alexy con naturalidad.

-Esperaba a Rosalya, pero imagino que no vendrá- Miro nuevamente se reloj –Detesto que hagan eso, que te inviten y te dejen plantado- Volvió a cruzar los brazos molesto.

-Quizá ocurrió algo importante con Leigh, pudo haberse pinchado con una aguja, ¿te molestaría pasear por el parque?- Alexy miro fijamente a los ojos verdes de Kentin. El rubor se presento en las mejillas de Kentin.

-¿Pasear?- Kentin desvió la mirada y pensó un poco –Supongo-

Kentin y Alexy se alejaron de la cafetería con rumbo al parque. Kentin miraba a Alexy aun sorprendido por lo mucho que podía parecerse a Armin cuando se quitaba los pupilentes y se ponía ropa más sencilla. Los arboles de el parque estaban verdes, el sendero a la antigua casa de Lynn se veía a lo lejos, a pesar de que se había ausentado hace mucho, su recuerdo aun causaba estragos es los sentimientos de Kentin y Alexy.

-¿Y Armin?- Kentin observaba el paisaje, intentando evitar el contacto visual con Alexy.

-¡ah!, fue con Lysandro. –Kentin le miro con intriga y Alexy procedió a explicar: -Lysandro, el está pasando por un momento difícil y como a Armin le interesa su bien estar, le dije que le acompañara.-

-¿Le interesa el bien estar de Lysandro? ¿Desde cuándo?- La idea pareció desagradarle sobre manera.

-Pues desde hace ya tiempo, con todo eso de Dake y Castiel no se noto lo interesado que estaba Armin en Lysandro, pero yo se lo mucho que a Armin le interesa Lysandro y decidí ayudarlo con eso.- Alexy comentaba con naturalidad mientras miraba su propio atuendo.

-Ah- Bufo Kentin, no parecía tener un buen humor. Alexy escucho el bufido de Kentin y se sorprendió un poco.

-¿Estás molesto?- Alexy miro a Kentin con algo de culpa, pero sin comprender.

-No- Desvió la mirada. Un silencio incomodo se hiso entre ambos y Alexy continuo:

-Bueno, quería decir algo antes de hablar sobre Armin- Las manos de Alexy se juntaron y comenzaron a sudar.

-¿Um?- Kentin prestó su atención a Alexy.

-Quería decir algunas cosas- comenzó a tartamudear asustado.

-Dilo- Kentin detuvo su andar y Alexy le siguió en el acto.

-Yo, creo que quizá ya lo habías notado pero creo que piensas que es broma.- El seño de Alexy comenzaba a fruncirse, logrando que Kentin comenzara a preocuparse.

-Bueno dilo- Insistió impaciente

-Me, me gustas Kentin, sé que es estúpido pero yo quería…-

-¡Espera!- Interrumpió a Alexy rápidamente. Kentin le miro y sus ojos mostraron que estaba pensando algo que decir. Tomo por los hombros a Alexy y al mismo tiempo tomo aire profundamente -No creo que estés comprendiendo todo lo que pasa, pero yo no gusto de ti –Pensó un poco mas- No se pero creo que no me gustas, y no creo que eso cambie. Porque tengo en claro lo que yo deseo y creo que justo ahora estoy muy molesto, y no me gustaría decirte cosas demasiado crueles, lamento si te lastimo con esto Alexy pero, es todo lo que puedo decir- Soltó los hombros de Alexy y comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

-Ken espera- La voz de Alexy comenzaba a quebrarse pero el grito logro llegar a los oídos de Kentin.

-¡No me digas ken!- acelero el paso y siguió el sendero con camino a la salida del parque.

-Ken…- Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar por los ojos de Alexy, intento limpiarse velozmente pero, le fue imposible. Los sollozos salían de su boca sin avisar mientras su rostro se humedecía por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Era estúpido quedarse a llorar en el parque, tomo valor y salió de ahí. Siguió el camino de regreso a su casa, todo se nublaba en su vista, aun así intentaba evitar las miradas que se posaban sobre él.

Jamás se sintió más aliviado que cuando vio su casa a lo lejos, corrió el resto del recorrido y subió las escaleras sin voltear atrás, azoto la puerta y se hecho sobre la cama, ahogo un prolongado sollozo en su almohada.

-…-

-¡Alex!- Se escucharon los pasos aproximándose a la puerta, la voz de Armin sonaba emocionada, hasta que los pasos frenaron en seco al no escuchar respuesta de su hermano, abrió la puerta sospechando ya que algo malo estaba pasando.

-¿Alex?- Armin se sentó en la cama y jalo las cobijas descubriendo a su hermano, estaba con los ojos rojos. -¿Qué ocurre?- Le levanto a Alexy y limpio su cara con una toallita húmeda, los ojos de Alexy mostraban que aun tenía lágrimas por soltar y Armin le abrazo con fuerza prestándole su hombro para llorar. Alexy dejo caer sus lágrimas en el hombro de su hermano, y se aferro fuertemente a él.

-es…es que... ¡agh!- Alexy apretó con fuerza a Armin y siguió llorando. Armin no dijo nada, jamás había visto llorar tanto a su hermano gemelo, estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que fuera que lo tuviera dé es amanera. Después de un largo rato entre lágrimas y fuertes sollozos Alexy por fin se calmo un poco.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Armin seco el resto de sus lagrimas nuevamente.

- oh Armin, me, me confesé, y k…Kentin me, me dijo que no- Alexy sollozo intentando no caer en llanto nuevamente.

-¿Qué?- Armin frunció su rostro molesto, pero antes de insultar a Kentin, decidió tragarse el coraje por el bien de su hermano – ¿Con qué cara puede rechazarte a ti?, ¡Eres hermoso!- Le dio un beso en la frente, y Alexy sonrió un poco entre tantas lagrimas.

-No bromes ya no importa– Limpio su nariz con su manga- ¿Y, y porque venias tan feliz?- Alexy le miro aun con los ojos rojos.

-Tu bromeas- Le miro a los ojos- Tus…tus pupilentes se cayeron- Rio un poco, mientras su gemelo le miro avergonzado.

-Cállate, seguro se perdieron en la cama, o de camino a la casa- Alexy mintió un poco, no quería darle más motivos a Armin para molestarse, saber que no llevaba los pupilentes y que iba vestido así cuando se le confesó a Kentin solo le haría cuestionarse mas ¿Por que Kentin pudo rechazarle? Armin siempre pensó que Alexy era muy lindo.

Alexy limpio sus mejillas y miro a Armin alegando:

–Alégrame un poco-

-¿Cómo? ¿Te cuento un chiste?- Armin mostro una gran sonrisa que mostraban sus dientes blancos.

-Dime ¿por qué venias tan feliz? anda- Alexy le dedico una mirada tierna con aquellos ojos azules, despejados, sin lagrimas pero aun enrojecidos y húmedos. Esa mirada siempre convencía a Armin de hablar de lo que fuera.

- bueno, se trata sobre Lysandro, creo que, bueno, supongo que termino con Castiel- Dijo Armin intentando no tocar el tema de Kentin, por ahora.

-¡Ah! Entonces yo supongo que debe estar mal y…- Alexy se seto en la cama y puso su intención en Armin- ¿Estabas ahí? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué paso?- Su voz era la de siempre pero, sus sollozos repentinos y sus mejillas húmedas no dejaban en paz la mente de Armin.

Armin comenzó a contarle a Alexy que Lysandro le había besado y que sabía que Lysandro necesitaba tiempo, pero que eso le hacía sentirse feliz, significaba que había hecho bien interfiriendo en ese momento en el que Lysandro mas necesitaba a alguien ajeno a todo ese embrollo de Castiel, Dake, Nathaniel, y Viktor.

Alexy fue quien evito hablar sobre Kentin, pero Armin le hiso la clara advertencia de que no le hablara mas a Kentin, era un chico muy impulsivo pero lo hacía por el bien de Alexy. La noche llego a Francia y Alexy había caído en sueño junto con su hermano. Su madre había subido a apagar las luces del cuarto de los gemelos.

-mis niños, pilluelos- se recargo sobre el marco de la puerta.- Hacía tiempo que no los veía dormir juntos- la madre apago las luces y cerró la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado aunque crean que divague mucho creo que explicar todo esto es necesario para comprender el resto de la historia, nos vemos. Díganme que les pareció y todo eso porfavor *0*, no se preocupen todo se ve oscuro pero siempre hay luz.<strong>

**¿Review?**


	4. Preocupación

**Hola perdonen el retrazo. U_u la inspiración no llegaba y pues hasta ahorita, espero les guste mucho. Bueno de hecho si lo disfrutan que malas XDD solo, espero les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>AMOR GUERRERO<strong>

El desamor nunca ha sido motivo para morir, ni para matar a alguien, y este rechazo de parte de Kentin no detendría la vida de Alexy, su positivismo superaba con creses la tristeza de la decepción, Armin le había recomendado no hablar con Kentin, y Rosalya había sugerido la misma cosa. Rosa decía que Alexy debía ignorar a Kentin y no prestarle atención, porque así después Kentin valoraría lo que perdió. ¿Cuándo Rosalya se había equivocado?

Alexy decidió buscar otras distracciones, salir de compras, distribuir su tiempo, pensar lo menos posible en eso y quizá con el tiempo podría superar el hecho de que Kentin le rechazo, tal vez incluso superaría su amor, pero apenas ha pasado una semana, eso pasaría algunos meses después.

Kentin no había mostrado extrañar la presencia de Alexy, al contrario parecía acongojado por el hecho de que Armin había dejado de hablarle de la misma manera. Lysandro y Armin pasaban tanto tiempo junto que era increíble lo que Armin había logado por Lysandro, aunque según las anécdotas de Armin, Lysandro aun no estaba listo para tener otra relación. Así que todo se limitaba a amistad.

Armin tomo muy bien esa idea comprendía la situación de Lysandro. Por otro lado la relación de Viktor y Nathaniel parecía empeorar, hasta llegar al punto en que estaba claro que no eran pareja. Castiel y Dake estaban juntos nuevamente al parecer habían terminado de limar sus asperezas.

En algunas noches Alexy pensaba si realmente Kentin había sido honesto. No podía evitar sentir que era mentira, que realmente Kentin sentía algo por él, que quizá Kentin estaba confundido y necesitaba tiempo, pero mentirse de esa manera solo haría que Alexy jamás superara su amor por Kentin. El dolor era insoportable, tenía que ver a Kentin quitado de la pena en la escuela haciendo nuevos amigos, ignórenle, y Alexy seguía sin saber si el plan de rosa estaba funcionando, lo único que lograba ver es que le hiso un gran favor a Kentin. Todo parecía mejor para él.

Las semanas seguían pasando, y Kentin parecía cada vez mas ajeno a la vida de Alexy, hasta que llegaba el punto en que Alexy pensaba si alguna vez fueron amigos, desconocía los días en lo que estuvieron juntos y ahora parecían producto de su imaginación.

Un día común y corriente Lysandro acepto de nuevo el sentimiento del amor, y remendó su amistad con Castiel, Nathaniel solo se acercaba cuando no se encontraba Viktor cerca y aun así no salía mucho de la sala de delegados.

Armin emocionado por su relación con Lysandro, le insistió a Alexy salir a comprar ropa, lo cual desconcertó a Alex pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, sin duda Armin quería verse mejor para Lysandro, y Alexy era la persona adecuada para comprar ropa.

En el centro comercial, Armin intentaba no perder la cordura, con tantos consejos de parte de su hermano gemelo. Cosas como este color resalta el color de tus ojos, o este resalta tus rasgos naturales, disimula tu trasero y cosas vergonzosas varias. Armin termino cargando todas las bolsas de calzado y ropa. Mientras iban de salida del centro comercial.

-vaya parece que se a nublado el cielo- comento Alexy con naturalidad, mientras exhalaba por el gran esfuerzo que hiso con Armin.

-¿Alexy?- se escucho una voz atrás de los gemelos y voltearon a la par.

-Violeta- Chillo Alexy feliz por haberse encontrado con las chicas en el centro comercial. Atrás de violeta se podía ver a iris y a Kim.

-Alex- Armin intento llamar la atención de Alexy pero él estaba emocionado hablando con las chicas, sobre ir a comprar más cosas y eso. – ¡ALEX!- Armin alzo la voz y Alexy y las chicas giraron a verlo con sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa Armin? ¿No quieres dar otra vuelta?- Alexy mostraba una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus dientes blancos deslumbraban. Armin jalo como pudo a Alexy y susurro para ambos.

-Oye Alex, no quiero quedarme, pero tampoco me llevare tus bolsas– Dejo las bolsas a un lado de su hermano -Me llevare las mías- Alexy le miro mientras Armin tomaba sus bolsas y renegaba palabras inaudibles entre dientes.

-¿Por qué?- Lloriqueo Alexy mientras veía como Armin cargaba solo 3 bolsas de ropa.

-Porque así te dan menos ganas de comprar más cosas- Agrego Armin severamente -Ahora adiós- Cogió sus bolsas, se dio la vuelta y comenzó su marcha.

-Bueno definitivamente se le ve mejor el trasero con ese pantalón- Comento Alexy en voz alta y las chicas comenzaron a reír al notarlo. Armin se vio desaparecer entre las puertas del centro comercial y Alexy se vio obligado a cargar el resto de las bolsas.

Alexy y las chicas siguieron recorriendo las tiendas y tal como predijo Armin, Alexy no compro más. Las conversaciones de las chicas rondaban entre injusticias de los profesores, y algo de música. Kim miro a Alexy y comento:

-Te ves más lucido que la última vez que salimos de compras- Kim palmeo el hombro de Alexy suavemente, todos se dirigían a la salida del mol. Iris y violeta voltearon a ver a Kim con cara de desaprobación, pero era demasiado tarde la cara de Alexy se vio confundido y entristecido.

-Sí, creo, la verdad ha sido más difícil de lo que pensé, pero debo pensar que si a él no le afecta por que debería afectarme a mí, aunque no sea así de fácil, por más que intento no pensar en el cada dos por tres es imposible.- Iris abrazo rápidamente a Alexy, pero lo suficiente para confortarlo.

-¿Volverás solo?- Comento Violeta en un susurro. Alexy le dedico una sonrisa amplia y afirmo efusivamente.

-No hay de otra- Alexy suspiro gravemente y se alegro de que violeta cambiara el tema de conversación, no quería sincerarse tanto con ellas, quería parecer fuerte e indestructible, pero la verdad era que estaba cayéndose a pedazos, pedazos grandes y enormes.

-Bueno- Sentencio Kim con voz fuete- Nos vamos debemos marcharnos, me pidieron que regresara temprano a estas dos pequeñas y eso hare– Kim le dio la mano a Alexy en señal de despedida, y violeta e iris solo alzaron la mano para despedirse mientras caminaban desapareciendo entre la multitud.

El resto del camino siguió con regularidad hasta llegar a casa, esperaba tener que tropezar con las consolas y un ruido ensordecedor, pero de eso nada, al parecer Armin no se había ha dignado a llegar a la casa, quizá no espero para mostrar a Lysandro su nuevo guardarropa. Alex tiro las bolsas en la cama y se hecho a dormir un rato, estaba agotado física y emocionalmente, lo único que quería era serrar los ojos y que en su mundo del ensueños pudiera encontrarse con un Kentin enamorado de él.

-…-

La tarde llego con un manto naranja cubriendo la habitación con una luz tenue, se había despejado un poco el cielo, pero aun así unas nubes grises amenazaban el atardecer naranja. El timbre de la puerta sonó. Después de escuchar unos cuantos murmullos unos pasos acelerados subieron por las escaleras.

-Alex, te busca Lysandro, creo que algo le ha pasado a Armin- La madre miro como Alexy se levantaba en un tris sin saber descifrar la expresión en su rostro.

En la puerta se encontraba Lysandro confundido y asustado algo poco usual en una persona tan reservada. Alexy se apresuro a hablar.

-Lysandro ¿no viene contigo Armin?- Alexy intento encontrar los ojos de Lysandro pero este no miraba fijo.

-No se he venido a buscarlo y no lo he encontrado, he llamado a su celular y me mandado al buzón, pensé que estaría metido en sus juegos pero cuando le he preguntado a tu madre me ha dicho que creyó que estaba conmigo, no creo que haya ido a la casa de alguien más, tengo un mal presentimiento- Lysandro hablaba tan rápido que la oración termino antes de comenzar.

-Calma- Alexy tomo su chaqueta naranja. Su madre les miraba intrigada.

-Alexy ¿Donde está la parada del auto bus que toma Armin?- Cuestiono Lysandro, ¿Apurado pensando a donde pudo haber ido Armin?

-Frente a la escuela- Dijo Alexy quitado de la pena.

-¿En frente de la escuela?- Dijo Lysandro con voz fuerte, y el rostro se le ensombreció. –¡Castiel! Con permiso, Alexy ven conmigo.- Lysandro invito a Alexy con los nervios alterados.

-Mamá quedate aquí, debe estar con algún compañero- Alexy le dio la espalda a su madre y murmuro en voz baja -Aunque no es común en el no avisar en donde se encuentra-

Después de alejarse de la casa Alexy comenzó a interrogar a Lysandro:

-¿Qué pasa?- Cuestiono Alexy contagiado del nerviosismo de Lysandro.

-Hace un tiempo unos callejeros abusaron sexualmente de Castiel y los he visto por el instituto, casualmente siempre me ven como si yo les robara algo, siempre que me ven, Armin va a mi lado…- Lysandro guardo silencio intentando que Alexy dedujera el resto.

-¿Estás diciendo que fueron por Armin?- Alexy siguió caminando hasta que freno al ver un objeto pequeño en el suelo frente a la escuela. Era un pequeño caset tirado, atrás tenia escrito con letras deformes "Armin", pero ahora que Alexy podía hacer memoria ese caset, Armin se lo había prestado a Kentin esta semana.

–King of figthers- Menciono Lysandro en voz alta. Mientras observaba el objeto.

-Armin estuvo aquí- Dijo Alexy, intento sonreír por su propio comentario pero la situación no lo ameritaba para nada.

-Sí, y creo que se a donde se lo llevaron- Lysandro se dirigió al callejón donde encontró a Castiel aquella vez. -No puede ser- Escupió Lysandro con el terror marcado en su rostro, pronto ese terror se volvió una furia seca. Dio zancadas grandes hasta llegar al centro del callejón y pudo ver ahí un residuo blanco y húmedo del suelo.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- Pregunto asustado Alexy a Lysandro.

-Pues no sé, esa bolsa de ahí, ¿Es del centro comercial?- Apunto Lysandro a una pequeña bolsa azul con rallas blancas que tenía el logo del mol.

-Si- Dijo Alexy con terror en el rostro –Pero, ¿Dónde está Armin?- Alexy miro la escena con sumo desagrado -¡Oh Armin!- La preocupación se apoderó de ambos, y recordaron el caset.

-Kentin- Hablaron al unisonó, emprendieron el camino a casa de Kentin.

-¿Tú crees que ellos hayan abusado de él?- La sola idea hiso un nudo en el estomago de Alexy, evitándole aspirar aire.

-Espero que por su bien no sea así, se han metido con Castiel, pero Armin es un poco más torpe para esas cosas del sexo- Alexy entendió la indirecta del Lysandro, si no fuera por la situación hubiera chillado emocionado, Lysandro y Armin habían tenido relaciones sexuales.

Llegaron a la casa de Kentin y tocaron la puerta, al parecer sus padres no estaban ya que el coche no estaba en la cochera.

Se escucharon unos pasos apresurados y en el marco de la puerta estaba Kentin, y algo parecía torturar su mirada.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí esta el final de este episodio seguiremos con mas luego espero les haya gustado, si quieren saber que le paso a armin pues esta en el fanfic de "juego de amor" por que aquí no se sabra mas que lo que se comente –w- solo decia.<strong>

**Dejen reviews eso siempre me motiva XD**

**¿review?**


End file.
